Yuletide Cheer
by hermione169242
Summary: Yall wanted another one so here. it's pure fluff BTW...Tony says something stupid to Kate's Boyfriend ending their relationship. Now he has to make it up to her. Tate..I kow it's not christmas but we.
1. Christmas dance and shopping

**I would just like to say that I do not own this show…nor do I own the characters. This story is purely for fun. Story has lots of fluff by the way. Hope you like it.**

**Summary: Tony says something stupid to Kate's boyfriend and that end the relationship. He has to make it up to her now.**

**Parings: Tony and Kate**

**Genre: Humor and Romance**

**Yuletide Cheer**

**Chapter One**

**CHRISTMAS DANCE AND SHOPPING**

"Ring Ring." The phone shrilled off the hook at Kate Todd's desk. "Kate Todd here." Tony, who sat at the table across from her, stared at her attentively while her big brown eyes widened at almost every word she spoke. Tony could hear words like "love" and "tomorrow" and "Christmas party". After about twenty minutes, Kate replaced the receiver back into it's cradle, a soft smile playing across her strong jaw-lined face. "What's up Katie?" Tony got up form his desk, his chair wheeling to the side as he made his way towards Kate, smiling seductively. "First, none of your business and second stop calling me Katie!" Kate moaned.

"Uh…sorry to interrupt, but Abby's wants you Kate." McGee said walking into the bullpen and stopping Kate and Tony's staring contest. "All right." Kate stated walking toward the elevator. Kate leaned against the railing closing her eyes when the elevator doors stopped closing. Kate opened her eyes to see two green eyes staring directly into in her brown ones. She jumped up, startled. "TONY!" The elevator doors slid shut behind them. "Kate!" Kate glided past his lingering eyes to the edge of the railing to which she held on tight.

"So…who were you talking to on the phone?" Tony pushed the emergency stop button and the lights turned off, at the same time as the emergency lights turned on. "Your not gonna leave me alone till you find out are you?" Kate exclaimed. Tony shook his head childishly, grinning like he had just won the lotto. "Fine! I was talking to Kevin…my boyfriend." She pressed on upon seeing his raised eyebrows and then turned the emergency lights off and the elevator moved downwards. For the rest of the ride, Tony was quiet, and for some reason pouting.

"Abby!" Kate called out, Tony walking behind her. "Kate…in here!" Abby called out from the room. Soon, a tall Goth-dressed woman walked out in her black combat boots. "Tony? What are you doing here?" Abby questioned once she realized that Tony was also occupying the room. "Well, I didn't want to talk to Probie considering no one was outside, not even Gibbs, so I followed Katie." Kate was about to scream out in frustration, when a hand clamped on her mouth. "Be quiet Katie…you might wake up the dead bodies in autopsy." Kate slapped Tony's hand away and walked to Abby.

"So what's the deal Abs?" Kate nodded over to the computer which displayed three new e-mails, one titled "Christmas party". "NCIS Christmas party. It's on Christmas day. You gonna come Kate? What about you Tony? We can bring dates too. You gonna bring Kevin?" Abby questioned in excitement. "Of course." Kate exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. Tony looked at his tattered sneakers, while listening cautiously to the girl's conversation. "Have you gotten your dress yet abs?" "NO! You?" "NO! Let's go after work today. I mean we can leave early can't we? We got no cases, or anything." Tony gave a low growl and sat in Abby's twirling chair. "Tony!" Abby screeched when she noticed Tony opening and reading her mail. She shooed him away from the computer, while she read her mail and deleted the unimportant ones.

"Gibbs. May I leave now? I'm done with my work and Abby and I need to go get some outfits for the Christmas Party that's in two days. Are you gonna go?" Kate politely requested, knowing fully well that he would decline the offer of going to the party. "You may go." She grabbed her purse and gathered her stuff across her table, while noticing that Gibbs never accepted nor declined her offer and left giving Tony a "see-you-later" smile. Tony could hear the elevator doors open and close with a ping and imagined the elevator descending down to the lab.

"Abby? I'm here!" Kate called out. Suddenly a flash of black swamp up in her eyes when Abby sneaked up on Kate. "You know what?" Abby called while gathered her stuff, and Kate caught her breath, then the two walked towards Kate's car. Abby's car was in a shop because of some bullet holes that corrupted not only the windows but part of the interior of the car when she attended a protest a few days ago. "What abs?" Kate replied while fishing out her keys from her purse and opening the car door. "I think Tony is in love with you." Abby squeezed into car. "ABBY!" After the look Kate gave Abby, the discussion stopped.

The shopping trip was eventful with fancy dresses flying across shelves, the dressing rooms piled up with sparkles and their credit cards rang up with accessories. Three shopping bags and they were done. They had shoes, dresses and purses all glistening with Christmas cheer. In two days these expenses would be worn and would look elegant, the price being worth it.

"So…Come over to my house at around 5 on Sunday. Then we'll get ready and go from there." Abby stated, planning out the day in her head. "All right." Kate replied gently placing their bags in the trunk and getting ready to drop Abby of to her house. They talked of how exciting the dance was going to be and how Kate and Kevin were gonna have a joyous time. Few moments later the arrived at Abby's house. "Later Abs." Kate waved through the window as Abby walked through her front door after giving Kate a smile goodbye.

Kate drove off thinking bout what Abby had said earlier. About Tony. About how he might love her. Getting so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize when she had arrived at her house. When she walked in, the warm air swarmed around her, encasing her in a soothing sensation. She wriggled out of her clothes and slipped in her long shirt and loose pajama bottoms. Slipping in through the sheltered blankets, she instigated her daily dreams.

Tony popped in a DVD of an old Three Stooges episode. Black and white people cased on the screen, each character bobbing the others on the head or making stupid hand gestures. Normally he would have been cracking up laughing, but today all he could think about was what spell Kevin had cased over Kate. He thought about how things were going on, how different his life had become, how weird his days were. Slowly, he fell into a deep sleep. A deep sleep with more of the daily dreams of Tony. Mostly involving women, but tonight, Kate was in it, and not in the wet t-shirt that Tony always thought about, but in the arms of another man. Another man who was Tony…


	2. Christmas day and the night of the party

**I don't own these characters nor the show… this story is purely for fun, so don't go and sue me**

**Plz read and review they will be apreciated**

**Chapter Two**

**CHRISTMAS DAY AND NIGHT OF THE PARTY**

The hot shower seemed to calm down Kate Todd's senses. Few minutes later, she climbed out of the tub and put on her bathrobe. The cabinet door in her bathroom was opened and a hairdryer was removed. Once her hair was tried, she slipped on a pair of loose fitting jeans and an NCIS work shirt. Getting into her car, items for the dance in tow, and drove off towards Abby's house.

"Kate come in. Come in." Abby exclaimed excitedly ushering her in. Together the two, got changed and fixed their make up and tied their hair up. Two hours later, Kate and Abby stood in front of the mirror, admiring each other. Kate stood tall, shoulders back and head up high. Her silvery dress clung her at her waist and then dramatically flowed out like a fairy tale gown. Her hair hung in curls around her face, and her make up accentuated her brown eyes and fair skin. Abby stood tall as well on two inch black heels. Her crimson red off-the-shoulder dress elongated her long legs, and her make up brought out her fun side.

A black sleek limo pulled up to the grand hotel room. Two amazing looking women sauntered up to the steps of the lighted up reception room. The doorman couldn't help but staring at the women passing him by. Soon, Abby spotted the crew. Ducky, Tony, and McGee. Each were decked out in a wonderful three piece tuxedo, their hair neatly combed back. The music slowly engaged the few people who were brave enough to go out to dance floor. Kevin, who suddenly appeared out from the back, being one of them. He took Kate's hand gently in his and pulled her towards the gathering crowd. The two of them danced among the twinkling disco balls and flashing neon lights.

Tony noticed little details that were normal to others, but awkward to him. It was perplexing seeing Kate's hand entwined with some one. Her body pulled close towards another human figure that carefully twirled her. It was weird to see lights reflecting off Kate, making her seem more intense then normal. It was bizarre that Tony was actually in love with someone. Someone who didn't wear short skirts and tight tops. Someone who teased him every day. Someone who was as tough as he was, perhaps even more. Someone that apparently wasn't interested in him.

"Hey Tony!" Abby squeaked towards him. Her hand shot out of her cashmere shawl and handed DiNozzo a tall attractive glass of the classic Christmas drink. Egg Nog! Reluctantly, Tony took it in his hands. He looked down at his glass and then back at Kate smiling and in the arms of another man. Abby swiveled her head between Tony's gazes. It finally clicked in her head. Slowly slipping past, she walked towards Ducky. "Ducky!" She whispered mutely. "Well my dear, we can't do anything about it. We must let them figure it out themselves. It's the only way." Ducky alleged proudly in his British accent. Abby sadly nodded.

About an hour later, Kate walked towards the bar where Abby and Tony was seated and looking like they were in deep conversation. Her face was flushed red and her panting really heavy. "Wow! Kev is a good dancer. A really good dancer." Kate said heavily. "Sure…rub it in." Tony said to himself soundlessly. Kevin sauntered up towards Kate, wrapped his strong muscular arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the cheek. In his arms, Kate turned just enough to give him a gentle but passionate kiss on the lips. "Going to get some drinks." Kevin replied sweetly and walked towards the concessions. Tony followed behind him with the excuse that he needed a drink too.

Kevin, a strong built man, stood by the drinks and sipped his egg nog while the woman at the counter handed him another one. He turned around and almost poured the two drinks in his hand all over Tony. Thankfully, he caught his balance at the right time. "Uh…hi…Tony right?" Kevin said unsurely. "Yeah. Tony DiNozzo, hey. You've got a gem of a something don't you?" He said, with a sly witty smile that, unfortunately, Kevin didn't recognize considering he's never met Tony. "What do you mean?" Kevin replied his eyebrows lifting up and obviously his curiosity setting in. "Well you do know Kate's secret right? I mean you've been dating _it_ for quite some time now." Tony gleamed with enthusiasm seeing Kevin becoming uncomfortable. "Huh?" "Oh my Kevin. Well, I guess I should let you know the truth. I mean it's eventually gonna come out in the open." Tony gasped with fake tiredness as he bought himself another glass of egg nog. "Well. The truth is…Kate's really a guy. Sh…he is just another one of you and me. But he is still a great guy when you get to the know the real him. Guess he just wanted to let out his femininity forever." Kevin whipped his head toward Kate, who was laughing whole-heartedly with Abby and McGee, and couldn't seem to figure out who or what she really was. "I…had…I had no idea. Geez…I got to get away from her….him…bye. Tell Kate or whatever her name is that we are through please."

Before Kevin got the chance to even get through the hordes of people who were crowded around the refreshment table, Kate walked up to him and touched his arm gently. Kevin shrouded her hand off and gave her a dirty look. "Kevin…what's wrong?" Kate voiced worriedly. "Kate…look. Were through. I know your secret and I'm sorry that I had found out this way, but I can't spend the rest of my life with a guy whose now a girl. Bye" Kevin shook his head and left. Luckily no one around Kate, Kevin or Tony was paying any attention to them. Tony was grinning like an idiot, and Kate just stood there stunned, trying to register the words in her head.

Soon, Tony started laughing that people around him began to stare at him like he had lost his mind. Kate realized what was going on so she pulled him into a corner away from the people who would over hear them arguing once again like they mostly did everyday. "What did you do?" Kate screamed, her face in a fury. "I…just told him…that you were ….a guy." Tony gasped between snorts of laughter which he could not control any longer. "TONY DINOZZO! HOW COULD YOU?" "Kate. Come on. It was funny." "I DON'T GET HOW YOU FIND THIS FUNNY. THE ONE I THAT I TRULY FOUND AMAZING AND YOU HAD TO DO SOMETHING STUPID. DO YOU NOT LIKE TO SEE MY HAPPY OR SOMETHING? THIS IS THE LOWEST. I REALLY LIKED HIM." Light tears slowly streamed down her face mixed with sadness and anger. "Kate. Come on. It's not like you were in love with him or something…were you?" Suddenly, Kate remained stunned. Was she in love with Kevin. "I…I don't think so, but he was like one of the sweetest and most decent guys I've met." And with a huff she walked off away from Tony. "I'll make it you to you Katie." Tony called out after her. She looked back with a glare before running off towards Abby.

Sorry bout my chapters being so short..it's not meant to be as long as my other story.


	3. A NIGHT OF TALK AND A CHRISTMAS CAROL

**I don't own these characters nor the show… this story is purely for fun, so don't go and sue me**

**Chapter Three**

**A NIGHT OF TALK AND A CHRISTMAS CAROL**

That night when Kate got home, she ran around the house, still in her gown, tearing up all the pictures of Kevin and her. For some reason, it wasn't that hard to do that. She still had feelings for him. That would never change, but she still felt that maybe he wasn't the one. Who knew who the one was? After her little task of trashing the pictures, she took a warm shower that calmed her senses. By the time she got out of the shower, the steam had fogged up the mirror to the point where she could barely even see herself. She took the purple cotton bathrobe off the hook and slipped it on and tied the sash around her petite waist. Her hair soaked wet hung gently on her back dripping in the carpet. She dried her hair with the towel and let it hang and curl itself up in strands like it normally did. Stepping out of the bathroom, she slipped into her big purple fuzzy slippers and settled herself on the couch with a blanket watching some TV.

Just when she began to doze off on the soft leather beige couch, a soft knock and the ringing of the doorbell awakened her. Kate gave a low growl and retied her sash around her waist and opened the door. "Tony? What the hell are you doing here?" "come on Kate. Let me come in." The door which was opened ajar, opened further to let him in. "Nice slippers." He said with a scoff. Without an offer, he sat himself on the couch taking the blanket in his hands. "Well Tony. What do you want?" Kate stated sitting right next to him, her hand resting on the back on the couch inches beside Tony's shoulder. Her bathrobe came a little loose and she noticed Tony eyeing the lacy bra that she had put on underneath. "TONY!" "Sorry Kate. I mean you can't walk around me wearing something like that and not expect me to react." Tony replied still eyeing it. Kate stood up and tightened it so much that it might have made a scar on her stomach. "DiNozzo, I had no idea that you were gonna show up here and this is what I wear after I've had a long day and all I want to do is just relax." Tony gave her an apologetic glance and she accepted and sat right back down, but stood up once again. "Want something to drink?" "Got any beer?" Tony questioned, obviously tired of all the egg nog. "Yeah sure." As Kate danced around the kitchen grabbing two beers from the fridge, Tony channeled surfed using the remote not even looking at what he was passing. "Hey Tony. Back up one." Kate said setting the drinks down on the brown coffee table in front of the sofa. Tony flipped back. A Christmas Carol was playing. "Ah. I used to love watching this when I was a kid. I mean I still watch it every time I get a chance during Christmas." Kate sighed and sat next to Tony in the same position as earlier. "Yeah me too." For a few minutes the sat in silence watching Scrooge being visited by the first ghost.

"Tony? Why did you tell Kevin that I'm a guy? I mean after all the things you could have said and have said to my boy friends why that?" Kate interrupted the TV watching. "I had to much egg nog and…" He saw Kate raise her eyebrows in wonder. "I had 10 glasses okay? And I thought it would be funny, but I never thought he'd actually take it seriously. I mean come on…" "Well Tony, he did and now I'm never gonna see him again." With a shake off her head, she disregarded the conversation from going any further. "Kate?" "Hmm?" Scrooge was arguing with the second ghost now. "Aren't you wondering what I'm doing here?" "I figured you'd wind up telling me anyways, so…you gonna tell me?" "Honestly, I was wondering if you were okay. I know this was the best boy friend you've had." Tony said not looking at Kate until the end of what he said. His green eyes sort of slid to the side and then his whole face turned and then his body so it was in the same position as Kate's only opposite. This time their fingertips inches from each other. "Thanks…Tony." Kate replied shyly looking back at the TV. Pretty soon, they were both watching it.

At the end of the movie, where Tiny Tim was talking, Kate was asleep leaning on Tony who had his arms wrapped around her waist. Tony was leaning against the arm rest of the couch. Without even realizing that this was Kate or that he was even Kate's apartment, he gently kissed her neck. It was now, when he realized who this woman in his arms was. He jumped back in shock. Kate stirred up a bit, but did not wake up. Looking around, he found where her bedroom was. He picked her up in his arms, and her head lolled against his chest, her breathing even, walked to her bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. This time, her robe was opened more then ever and Tony cursed himself for his dirty thoughts. "Anthony, damn you and your dirty thoughts." He picked up the blanket at the bottom of the bed and covered Kate up. He looked at the big alarm clock blared in crimson red. 3:47. Figuring that it would be okay, he fell asleep on the couch with the blanket covering him. His final thoughts of the day were that of the dream he had two nights ago. It almost happened. Kate was in _his_ arms. No one else's.

The light shone through the soft opaque white curtains onto Kate Todd's face. Gently she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Remembering that she had the day off today, she climbed out of bed and slipped into a pair of fuzzy slippers and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw the robe still on. With no recollection of what happened last night, she tore it off and pulled on a crimson red off the shoulder top and a pair of dark denim jeans. When she walked out of the bathroom, she heard banging sounds coming from the kitchen. She grabbed her gun by the bedside and slowly crouched through to the kitchen. Still wearing the slippers, she shuffled through the carpet into the kitchen but was shocked by a surprise. Tony was in the kitchen moving around in a daze and banging pots and pans with the stove on and the microwave running. "TONY?" "Kate!" Tony dropped the spoon he was gripping and looked up innocently, his hands shot up in the air when he saw the gun. "You are here why?" Kate said moving into the kitchen, cleaning up the dropped residue from the spoon off the floor, and dropping her gun on the kitchen counter. "Well I feel asleep here after I put you to bed. Don't look at me like that, it was pure innocence and I'll explain later. Then I slept here and got up early to make you breakfast." Tony scooped up some French toast and placed it on two plates, and set the plates on the table set in the living room next to the kitchen.

"Is this the promise you made that you would make it up for your entertainment?" Kate sneered while taking a bite from the food that tasted like it came from heaven. "Is it gonna work?" Tony looked up with astonishment. "NOT A CHANCE. YOU JUST BROKE UP ME AND A GUY WHO COULD HAVE BEEN SOMETHING INCREDIBLY SPECIAL. BREAKFAST IS NOT GONNA CUT IT.!" "Okay, Okay. I'll take you out for a day in the park?" "A day of fun anywhere I want." Kate replied. "Fine." Tony pouted. Kate laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed into back into the room to grab her coat and purse. When she left, Tony began to blush slightly. "_What I wouldn't give for a cold shower right now. Tony your crazy. Ice. I need Ice." _He thought and pulled open the freezer door with all his might and grabbed a bunch of ice cubes and dropped them down his shirt. He squealed in shivers. "Tony?" Kate called from the room. "I'm fine Kate. I just…I…uh…I dropped something on my…uh….toe. I dropped something on my toe and it hurt. Just hurry up all right." "Tony. I'm almost done."


	4. A DAY OF FUN

**Chapter Four**

**A DAY OF FUN**

Tony waited outside the door as Kate locked up the house and put her big black winter jacket on. The snow fell into their hair as they walked towards Tony's car. There lay at least a foot of snow beneath their feet. Unfortunately, the car refused to start. "Damn!" Tony shouted as he slammed his car door shut. "Tony. Calm down. We can walk to the park. It's not snowing to hard." Kate rested her hand on his shoulder and let him away from his car. "Fine. Let's go." Tony grumbled. "Tony. This is supposed to be a day of fun, it's gonna work if your grumpy." Tony faked a stupid grin and made Kate laugh. They walked down the street, stomping their way through the snow. Throughout the way, the saw kids and parents playing in the snow. The soft gentle flakes glistened in the sunlight streaming through the park. Benches were tinted with white powder and the trees were topped with the same. The clear blue skies made the day seem even better.

"This is great already." Kate gleamed with happiness. She looked around, but Tony was nowhere in sight. Out of no where a snowball smacked her on the face and ran down her back. Tony popped up out of the tree and started laughing like a hyena. He was still laughing when a snowball about the size of a fist slammed into his face. Thus, the snowball fight had began. Tony began running as fast as he could, so he could tackle Kate and push her face in snow. When she realized what was going on in Tony's head, she made a run towards the nearest bench in which she hid behind. Tony however, caught her and tackled her down. Luckily for Kate, she had had some defensive training when she protected the president. She spun around and Tony fell on to the floor, his face smashed into the snow. He turned around in his laying down position, caught Kate around the legs with his and pulled her down so that she fell right on top of him.

"Tony?" Kate whispered. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Kate!" The kids seemed to run around the two who were laying on the snow bed near a soft forest and a couple of benches. Their faces were pulled together slowly. The gentle kiss warmed up their cold bodies. As fast as it started, it ended. "Kate?" Tony said worried. Kate pulled back and got up. She brushed her hair back and sat on the bench. Tony sat up but was still in the snow leaned his hands and rested his heads on them on the back of the seat. "What was that?" Kate replied. "It's called a kiss Kate. I know you haven't had many boyfriends but I'm sure you and Kevin had a couple of them." Tony laughed. Kate couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "Tony. You know that's not what I meant." "Yeah I know." Tony said, his voice suddenly got really low. He stood up and sat on the bench next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Without even realizing it, Kate Todd, the invincible Kate Todd, laid her head on his shoulder.

"I thought he was the one Tony, I really did." Kate sniffled. "Honestly Katie…if he was the one, he would have understood it was a joke, he would have stayed and not left you. Not like he did." Tony took a deep breath in and let it out watching the cold cloud forming above his face. "So…why are you staying?" Kate blurted out. She jumped up once again. She had no idea why she said that. It's like something in her took over just enough to ask the question and then left her once again to take the blame for it. "Because….because I love you. And I might be the one. I just need you to take a risk." Tony said taking her hand. "When did you know that?" Kate took a step closer to him. "Since I saw you, but I figured it out last night." Tony whispered into her face. "Oh DiNozzo, your slow." Tony laughed and held her tight and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Tony. I love you too, I think." Kate replied, kissing him back. "How will I know?" Kate said after a long pause. "You just need to give me a chance. Take a risk and I'll prove it to you that I'm not all you see me as at work." "Okay. I'll take a risk, but this is the last one I'm taking. How are we gonna tell Gibbs?" Kate said into the snow. A soft ring came from her pocket. "Gibbs. Hey, we were just.." But Kate was interrupted. "Gibbs already knows bout Kate and Tony. Just make sure it doesn't interfere with work." Gibbs yelled through Abby's ecstatic cries of excitement. "Got to go Gibbs." Tony said into the mouthpiece and hung up. Tony picked her up and held her in his arms, never letting go and kissing her. _This is a risk I'm defiantly willing to take._ Kate said in her head.

THE END!

I really hoped you enjoyed it. Plz review


End file.
